Pokemon: The Zoron Chronicles
by That-Nerdy-Girl-Who-Writes
Summary: New regions, new friends and pretty much new everything as our hero, Ash and some new and old friends come together for battles, family matters, romance, tragedies and good ol' hilarity. Please R&R. Third Genre: Romance. Other Characters: Green Oak. Warnings: T for language. Many OCships. Green male Blue female Will be continued no matter what.


**OK, new story. Most of this is an idea that I've had stored deeep (- typo intended) in my brain since Year 3 in primary school (I was 7 or 8 years old), but from being the most cliché plot bunny in all of Kanto, I **_**think **_**it's OK now. XD Oh, and sorry for the sucky title... ehh...**

**Ash: Wow, I'm ACTUALLY gonna have a real birthday!**

**Misty: I **_**guess**_** you deserve it...**

**Ash: HEY!**

**Me: Ahem, this is MY story. **

**Notes:  
*NO. POKESHIPPING (AshXMisty). ONLY. FRIENDSHIP. Even if I support it, it's a NO. It's either gonna be Egoshipping (GaryXMisty) or Orangeshipping (TraceyXMisty), whichever you guys vote for because I support both so I don't care.  
*Possible AshXOC (But it's temporary)  
*TripXOC (Please don't kill meeeeee...)  
*MaxXOC (Again, I am prepared for the consequenses... I think.)  
*Rocketshipping IS here (yay!)  
*This story has a heavy basis off the RedisAsh'sbrother!theory. Don't like, don't read.  
**

**Anyswitch, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Prologue  
WHO'S birthday?

It was a bright morning in Pallet Town, with the sun shining bright and clear. In one house slept a boy. This was Ash Ketchum. Recently finishing his Unova Challenge, Ash wanted to return home for a while, and he was greeted with open arms. Delia Ketchum (His mum), Professor Oak and everyone, even Gary, were happy to see him after his long absence. It's been one week since his arrival, and today was a VERY special day. Ash's birthday.

"Mmph... yaaawn... what's the _time_? Yaaawn... AAHH!" Ash sluggishly climbed out of bed, effectively falling out of the bunk and onto the wooden floor. "Owwww! I'm such a klutz... at least I fell on the rug..." He got dressed into a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, and stumbled blindly down the stairs, Pikachu in tow.

"Good morning As- Oh. That's what that noise was." Delia raised an eyebrow, taking in the sight of the crumpled heap that was Ash and Pikachu. Shaking her head, she picked the two up and brushed them off. "Breakfast is on the table, sweetie."  
"Thanks, Mum." Oh, mothers. Where would we be without them?  
"Ash, honey, I'm going to be cleaning today. Would you mind staying in your room for a while?" asked Delia with a pleading tone in her voice. "Please? If you want you can ask Professor Oak to give you one of your Pokémon to play with."

"Sure. I'll be upstairs in my room." Agreed Ash, running up to his room. Once he had left the room, Delia smiled. "Now that he's out of the way, preparations can begin." She ran over to the PokeCenter style phone and dialled several numbers in the multi-call mode.**(Think of the X-transreciver but bigger with more callers.)**. Eventually, a few female faces appeared. "How close are you?" Delia asked,staring into the screen. The first girl with long ginger hair, replied, "About 15 minutes away. Pallet's in sight. And please Mrs Ketchum, stop it with the evil genius act. No-one's laughing." Delia raised a brow. "What do yo- Oh, oops, sorry! I got carried away!" The girl sweatdropped. "Any way, next?" The next girl, a brunette, replied, "Still flying. Altaria takes a while." Delia nodded and motioned for the next girl, the blunette, to speak. "Sinnoh is close to Johto, which is close to Kanto. I'm still on the ferry though." Then the final girl with bushy purple hair spoke, "Plane still flying, but I can see Kanto." Delia nodded in approval. "And the others?" She asked. The ginger replied, "All positive." Delia smiled brightly. "Ok girls. Thanks for the report. Come quickly, I shall need your help." With that, the phone turned off. Delia sighed. Now, all she could do is wait...

__-_-_-TiMe-SkIp-_-_-__

Ash sighed. 'How long can vacuuming one room take?' Suddenly, he heard his mother knocking on the door. He opened and he was greeted with a blindfold."HEY! MUM!" He shouted. "What's the big idea?!" Delia smiled. "Hush now, sweetie. It's a surprise!~" she sang, causing Ash to sweatdrop. "Oook... Please make sure to guide me down the stairs though." Delia laughed and led him down. Once they were down, She led him into the living room and took him blindfold off, shouting, "Surprise!"  
That's _probably _when chaos exploded in his face. Let's explain it like this: he got mobbed. Major mobbed. Basically everyone pounced on him, shouting "Surprise!" all over the place. Not the best way to wish someone a happy birthday, but still an option. I wouldn't be surprised if Ash got a heart-attack, but anyway, back with the story.  
"Uwah!" shouted Ash, trying wriggle out of the death grip they had him in. "Hey, guys?" said the long-haired ginger from before, who was grabbing his arm."I think we over did it." Ash raised a brow,confused after hearing a note of familiarity in her voice. "Mist?" he asked, and she looked over and smiled. "Hey, Ash! Long time no see!" Ash looked confused. "Misty, since when are you actually pretty?" That question rewarded him with a slap to the face. Hard. "Mind you manners, mister!" While Ash was holding his swelling cheek, Gary could not help but hold back his laugh. Then Ash noticed. "Am I hallucinating? Or is everyone I ever met standing in front of me?" Trip facepalmed. "You only just noticed? Idiot." Ash looked around. There w as Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan and pretty much all the important people he ever met! "Well then, I'll leave you to it!" said Delia. "Just don't destroy the house!" With that she left the house. Where, we do not know, we shall let that plague your minds forever! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Ahem, on with the story. Ash grinned at everyone "Well, let's do just that! Let's go!"

Everyone would say that it was a great party. Karaoke, cake, socialism, everything! Everyone got to know everyone, it was great. Afterwards most left, but some stayed and ether slept over at Gary's or Ash's house. Gary, feeling like a lazy ass, stayed with Ash, and most of the girls. Due to limited space, Gary and May slept in Ash's room. And although Ash doesn't know it, the next morning will be hectic. VERY hectic. So hectic that Ketchum family matters are discussed... as well a new region! As our story, continues!

**LOL, I just had to put the classic end, didn't I? So sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but they'll get longer, I swear! Now, here's the thing: I need you to vote in the comments or my poll on Orangeshipping (TraceyXMisty) or Egoshipping (GaryXMisty), because I can't choose! Don't worry you won't hurt my feelings, just be honest in your opinion. Anyway, any suggestions, comments, praise or complaints you may have, just put them down in the review box and send them. You know you want to... XP  
Anyway, Bye bye! See ya at the next chapter!**

**:):):):):):):):):D:):):):):):):):)**


End file.
